


Regeneration Sickness

by Kyntha



Series: The Doctor's Bedroom [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Memory Loss, Post Regeneration, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyntha/pseuds/Kyntha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara comes across the Ninth Doctor shortly after his regeneration. Implications of River Song/Melody Pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regeneration Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I’d recently read headcanon somewhere that Clara Oswald was one of Melody Pond’s regenerations. I’m not buying it, but the idea stuck with me as an interesting one. Spoiler-ish for the Day of the Doctor and the Time of the Doctor.

The Doctor groaned in satisfaction and rolled to his side. The dark haired girl underneath him rolled with him so that they were facing each other. They lay together in their bliss, panting, struggling to catch their breath for several minutes.

Later in the quiet and semi-dark, the Doctor traced a pink nipple peeking from under the girl’s arm. “Who are you?” he asked.

He’d been traveling the galaxy aimlessly the last few weeks recovering from regeneration sickness. This one wasn’t so bad as most; he almost felt as though he’d welcomed regeneration this time. Except his memory was toast. He remembered the Time War, although not yet how it ended. While new, this body felt used and worn and old and an unexplainable anger simmered inside him.

Sitting in a bar on a planet he didn’t think he’d ever visited, he nursed a drink that looked and tasted similar to Earth beer when the young woman who was now mewling softly at his touch strode up to him. “I do believe this is the first time I’ve seen you when you aren’t running or in peril.” she smiled matter of factly. “And I do love this new body.”

“Sorry. Do I know you?” he responded more gruffly than intended.

“Oh, yes. Very much.” She smiled again. She ran a hand down a leather-clad arm. “Never thought you to be a leather type of man, but the jacket suits you so nicely.” The girl purred in his ear.

The Doctor felt anger bubbling up at the intrusion and at his confusion. He attempted to stand but stumbled over his surprisingly large feet. He swayed as though drunk. "I think the Surilian beer isn't the best thing for your regeneration sickness, sweetie. Let's get you back to the TARDIS." The girl led him out of the bar and around the corner to his blue box.

How he got from the console room to his bed naked and driving himself almost desperately into this still mysterious, impossible girl, the doctor still wasn't sure. He was sure that when she'd entered his bedroom, she had curled her nose up at the once simple and elegant furnishings. In their glory, they had been beautiful reproductions of the Dutch modern style popular in Earth's 1970s. Years of neglect while fighting the Master and the Time War had left them tattered, scuffed and scared - much like he felt. "I don't like it." the girl scoffed. "You need to redecorate."

The Doctor, now lying sated in the dim light, felt his mind clearer than it had been in days. He repeated, "Who are you?" giving the girl's nipple a none too gentle pinch.

She squeaked in protest. "I might as well tell you. You're not going to remember anyway. You never remember me. At least not yet. And then I won’t remember you. I'm Clara Oswin Oswald."

"And we've met before?"

"I've been in your life since the beginning. Since you were a little boy hiding in the barn from the others. I have seen your grave. I have been nearby for all the moments in between. I was born to save the Doctor, and I have been doing it for nearly a thousand years."

"I don't understand. You've met all my regenerations?"

"Yes."

The Doctor's anger rose again. "So, what, you're some kind of self-proclaimed angel stalking me and then wiping my memory? How many times have you seduced me? How many times have you drugged me so you can fuck with me again later?" The Doctor's hands were at Clara's throat.

"I'm no angel. I’ve never drugged you. And this is the first time I've 'seduced' you. Well, in this form, anyway. You've got a whole new me to look forward to a few regenerations from now." She chuckled huskily, unmoved by the Time Lord's hands around her airway.

"Do what's different this time?" He demanded.

The impossible girl shrugged. "Dunno. Seemed like what needed done. Neither of us has been with anyone in a long time either. Not unless you shagged that blond Bad Wolf girl near the end of the Time War. Wasn't around for much of that." Her tone changed to a much more sultry one. "That sexy leather jacket didn't hurt either."

"Bad Wolf girl? What do you know of the Time War?"

"I was only there for the end." Clara chose her words carefully now. "You hid yourself from me well during the Time War. I didn't even know about you until the end."

"And Gallifrey?"

“Gallifrey falls no more.” She paused, "Doctor, I know your memory has holes right now. I would love to tell you what I know, but I can't. I just can't. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. You’ll remember what you need to know soon enough. For now let's just rest. I think the shag did you good, but you still need sleep."

The Doctor reluctantly agreed and together they lay quietly until Clara heard the Doctor's breathing become more shallow. She dressed quickly in the control room and turned to leave. 

Pausing at the door, she turned back to the TARDIS hub. "Take good care of him, old girl. He needs you." And blowing a kiss in the direction of the Doctor's bedroom, she whispered, "Goodbye, Sweetie."


End file.
